


such a beautiful disaster

by dytabytes



Category: DCU, DCU Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-10
Updated: 2010-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 21:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dytabytes/pseuds/dytabytes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What does she see in him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	such a beautiful disaster

_he drowns in his dreams_

It's funny how even though the Question's pulled the League's fat out of the first more times than anyone can count, people are still confused why he and I are in a relationship.

"She might not be a Leaguer", they say, but "she's still obviously out of _his_ league."

To be fair, I'd probably say the same thing if I didn't have all th facts. After all, the Huntress isn't a hero who plots and plans very much. I go out, I punch crooks, then I come home and sleep. And since I don't really need his intellect, well, I'm drop-dead gorgeous, and Q... he doesn't even have a face. What could we possibly see in each other, right?

Only right now, I've got Vic's head in my lap and I'm pretty happy with the situation.

His hair is really soft, you know. It's funny how the Question's thick black curls get all fine and wispy when he gases the mask off. I tease him about it sometimes, tell him that his hair is a mess no matter what face he's wearing.

But, I mean, everything about Q is a mess. The only thing that changes is how he shows it because Vic Sage locks himself behind a mask, but the Question's crazy is just hanging out all over the place. It's sort of ironic, if you think about it.

Anyway, everyone knows that the Question is just this side of crazy... but that's the key to his brilliance. I love watching him go. It's crazy just seeing him string together these totally unrelated events and facts to come out with predictions and explanations that are completely out there and also complete right. It's sort of hot.

I'd like to say that I'm just attracted to smart men, but the _really_ important part that no one really understands is important is that Vic is broken. When I say broken, I mean that when he doesn't have a specific problem to focus on, he goes crazy. He never stops connecting, even when there's nothing to connect. _That's_ why he has theories about the Girl Scout cookies and the aglets and the dandruff and the lint collectors in laundry machines. It's not that he's really all that interested in them (because let's face it: nothing in the world could make lint interesting), it's that he can't help but investigate. He can't stop his mind for himself and he ends up fractured as all hell.

That, of course, is where I come in. I'm the one who'll unplug his computer and pull him out into the night for a run across the rooftops, who'll sit in his lap and won't stop kissing him until he kisses back and forgets about his crazy trivia game. I keep him grounded and stop the whirling for long enough that he can remember to do other things like eat and sleep and be a human for a little while. It's our unstated secret that without me, Vic would just go all to pieces. He was already pretty much on the way before we got together, after all, and if I leave it's only going to happen again... which is the reason why we're together.

Vic _needs_ me because I complete him in a very literal way and I stick around because I sort of like that. Okay, so it's messed up, but what about the crime fighting community isn't?


End file.
